The present invention relates to a candle holder comprising a body having a cavity adapted for receiving the end of a candle opposite the wick thereof, the cavity comprising one or more sharp cutting edges arranged at the circumference of the cavity facing the interior thereof and adapted for trimming said candle end when inserting the candle end in the cavity while providing for a rotation of the candle relative to the body around the longitudinal axis of the candle.
Such candle trimming holders are known, but they have the disadvantage that they are quite expensive as each candle needs one holder which is used to maintain the candle in upright position on a horizontal surface much in the same way as a candlestick.
A main object of the invention is to provide a candle trimming holder which is relatively inexpensive and easy to use and affords flexibility in the way candles are positioned relative to various objects.
According to the invention this object is obtained by the body further comprising securing means for allowing the body to be secured in a desired position relative to an object such as a socket of a candlestick or a surface of a home decoration so that the candle holder functions as an adapter device between the candle end and said object.
Hereby the candle holder may be attached to all types of objects providing the securing means are adapted for the specific object relative to which the adapter device or candle holder is to be positioned.
In a currently preferred embodiment of a candle holder according to the invention the body comprises an annular portion and a circular disc mutually co-axially interconnected by one or more sharp edged rib portions each attached at one end thereof to the inner edge of the annular portion and at the opposite end to the outer edge of the circular disc such that a cylindrical cavity is defined thereby for receiving the end of a candle. This is a particularly simple and efficient way of achieving the objects of the invention.
Preferably, the candle holder according to the invention further comprises one or more resilient arms attached to the circular disc and extending outwards relative to the centre of the disc and towards the plane of the annular portion such that insertion of the body in a socket of a candlestick will entail resilient deformation of said arms. Although a resilient frictional engagement between the candle holder and the inside of a socket of a candlestick can be achieved in many ways, for instance ribs or projections protruding from the side of the body, this embodiment is particularly useful and simple.
In connection with tall candles or when it is particularly important that the candle be well secured in the holder it is advantageous that the arms are provided with sharp projections facing the interior of said cavity for engaging the surface of the candle end when the holder with a candle end inserted in the cavity thereof is inserted in a socket of a candlestick.
Advantageously the circular disc may be provided with projections for engaging the end of a candle inserted in the cavity and/or the surface region of an object such as a table or a home decoration, or the circular disc may be provided with one or more apertures for receiving securing means for securing the holder to an object.
In the currently preferred embodiment of candle holder according to the invention each of said one or more rib portions comprises a first substantially rectilinear length extending from said annular portion at a first angle relative to the axis of said annular portion and said circular disc and a second substantially rectangular length extending from said first length at a second angle relative to said axis, said second angle being smaller than said first angle. Hereby, a particularly effective trimming and clamping interaction between the holder and a candle may be achieved.
Preferably, the candle holder according to the invention comprises at least two, preferably four rib portions, the thickness of said rib portions being such relative to the sharpness of the sharp edge of said second length of said rib portions that the candle is held resiliently between said second lengths after trimming of the candle is completed. Hereby a particularly stable connection between the holder and the candle is achieved.
In the currently preferred embodiment of a candle holder according to the invention, said sharp edge is configured as a projecting edge portion of said rib portion having a cutting edge. This is particularly advantageous in case the holder ribs are molded in a plastic material.
In the currently preferred embodiment of a candle holder according to the invention, the cutting angle of the edge portion of said second length is larger than the cutting angle of the edge portion of said first length such that the candle trimming ability of said first length is greater than the candle trimming ability of said second length. Hereby, the candle trimming operation may be performed in a rapid and efficient manner.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a combination of a candle holder and a candlestick or the like having a socket, the candle holder comprising a body having a cavity adapted for receiving the end of a candle opposite the wick thereof, the cavity comprising one or more sharp cutting edges arranged at the circumference of the cavity facing the interior thereof and adapted for trimming said candle end when inserting the candle end in the cavity while providing for a rotation of the candle relative to the body around the longitudinal axis of the candle, the candlestick comprising first securing means associated with said socket, and the candle holder further comprising second securing means cooperating with said first securing means such that said body is secured in a desired position relative to said socket so that the candle holder functions as an adapter device between the candle end and said socket.
In a yet further aspect the invention relates to a combination of a candle holder of the above type and comprising first fixing means and a candle trimming housing comprising a container having an aperture for receiving the candle holder and second fixing means for cooperating with said first fixing means for fixing the candle holder in said aperture.
In a yet further aspect, the invention relates to a combination of a candle holder comprising a body having a cavity adapted for receiving the end of a candle opposite the wick thereof, the cavity comprising one or more sharp cutting edges arranged at the circumference of the cavity facing the interior thereof and adapted for trimming said candle end when inserting the candle end in the cavity while providing for a rotation of the candle relative to the body around the longitudinal axis of the candle, the body being provided with first coupling means, and a candle trimming housing comprising a container having an aperture for receiving the candle holder and enclosing an electric motor connected to second coupling means for cooperating with said first coupling means for rotating the candle holder in said aperture around said longitudinal axis.
Hereby it is obtained that either a great many candles may be trimmed quickly and efficiently at a central location or a great number of candle holders may be applied to the ends of candles quickly and efficiently at a central location. The combination will also allow physically weak persons to apply the principles of the invention by substituting the power of the electrical motor for manual power.
In a final aspect, the invention relates to method of securing a candle in a certain location relative to an object such as a socket of a candlestick or a surface of a home decoration, the method comprising the steps of providing a candle holder comprising a body having a cavity adapted for receiving the end of a candle opposite the wick thereof, the cavity comprising one or more sharp cutting edges arranged at the circumference of the cavity facing the interior thereof and adapted for trimming said candle end when inserting the candle end in the cavity while providing for a rotation of the candle relative to the body around the longitudinal axis of the candle, the body further comprising securing means for allowing the body to be secured in a desired position relative to an object such as a socket of a candle stick or a surface of a home decoration so that the candle holder functions as an adapter device between the candle end and said object, inserting the end of a candle opposite the wick thereof into the cavity while rotating the candle and/or the body around the longitudinal axis of the candle, pressing the candle into the cavity in the direction of said longitudinal axis during said rotation and while the candle end is trimmed by said one or more sharp edges until the candle end is firmly secured in said cavity, and securing said body in said desired position.